SALAH
by Rhena001
Summary: no summary.. just enjoy Read :


**A/N : ***Ber-ehem ria* AUTHOR BARU...! AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI! *tereak dari ruang sentral sekolah* Gue emang author baru di fandom ini dan ngebet banget pengen bikin songfic. Yeah, Songfic... Fic ini juga songfic pertama gue setelah gue belajar dari 2 fic garing yang gue buat di fandom laen #nasip... Akhir kata ENJOY READ AND REVIEW, please? No, flames. Thanks.

**Disclaimer** **:**Are character belongs to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Coklat group band

**WARNING :** of course ada OOC-nya, entah banyak ataupun sedikit; konflik membosankan; ending yang gak sesuai; Typo(s); abal; gaje; dan laen-laen. Gue gak tau lagi.

**Catatan :** _Hermione PoV... _Mungkin perasaan Hermione disini terlau narsis. Don't Like? Read, biar jadi Like

**SALAH**

**x**

**SALAH © Coklat**

**x**

**HARRY POTTER © J. K. Rowling**

**x**

Usahaku menepis rasa

Aku selalu saja bertengkar dengan Malfoy itu. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, bahkan setiap kali berpapasan. Ada saja yang kami ributkan.

Seperti barusan. "Minggir Darah-Lumpur Kotor. Mengapa kau dengan bukumu selalu saja menghalangi langhku, huh? Belum puas aku ejek?" sebuah seringaian licik keluar dari bibir Malfoy yang sangat imut(?).

"Yang ada, kau yang menghalangi jalanku, dasar ferret sialan!" teriakkku dengan sedikit frustrasi.

Entah mengapa, atmosfer di sekitarku berkata bahwa 'semakin kalian bertengkar, semakin dekat hubungan kalian.' Tapi aku selalu menepis perkataan para atmosfer tersebut.

Rindu yang mendera jiwa

Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Draco Malfoy - Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Semenjak, well, mungkin semenjak aku menonjok mukanya di tahun ketiga di Hogwarts. Entah, mengapa setelah menonjok Malfoy, aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda jika aku dekat dengan Draco Malfoy. Dan perasaan itu akan terus menghantuiku.

Kau buat aku tersiksa...

Oke, persetan dengan perasaan tersebut. Tanpa adanya perasaan tersebut, jujur aku sudah tersiksa dengan kata-kata yang Draco lontarkan seperti "Darah – Lumpur", "Mudblood", dan perkataan lainnya yang sukses membuatku sakit hati. Sekarang, dengan adanya perasaan aneh ini, aku semakin tersiksa saja. Di satu sisi, aku sakit hati dengan perkataan itu. Dan di sisi lain, ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk membenci dia dengan sepenuh hati.

Bayangan trus menghampiri

Setiap aku memandang langit bertabur bintang di menara astronomi, aku selalu teringat wajahnya. Dan entah mengapa, jika aku melamun di perpustakaan, selalu saja bayangan dia. Aku ingin berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi tidak bisa.

Kemanapun kucoba pergi

Saat aku ingin menghindar darinya, selalu saja di suatu tempat dan dalam keadaan apapun aku bertemu dan berdebat dengannya. Seperti pagi ini di Aula Besar saat akan sarapan.

"Minggir Mudblood kecil, kau tak pantas menghalangi jalanku," kata Draco.

"Dasar kau Ferret bodoh sialan. Demi Merlin, yang ada kau yang menghalangi jalanku," kataku dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku," desisnya.

"Oh, ya. Mengapa? Karena kau darah murni? Oh Malfoy, berapa kali harus kukatakan, sekarang status darah sudah dihapuskan," kataku dengan senyum misterius. Lalu dia mendengus, dan melewatiku menuju ke meja makan Slytherin.

Dimana harus sembunyi...

Aku ingin sekali pergi dari kehidupanku, menjauh dari sang Malfoy. Tetapi tidak bisa. Seakan-akan takdir sudah menulis nasibku di atas sebuah kertas dan sudah ditandatangi oleh waktu dan tempat. Seakan-akan mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan Malfoy.

Lemahku lemah

Cukup sudah. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah capek menghadapi dia. Aku ingin sekali jujur kepadanya bahwa aku : _suka padanya._ Dan aku : _mencintainya_. Dan, aku ingin bebas dari perasaan ini

Tak berdaya...

Malam ini aku ingin utarakan perasaan ini kepadanya. Di ruang Astronomi, aku berharap bahwa malam ini adalah malam penting bagi perasaanku. Dan kuharap dia datang tanpa kuminta.

Jam 08.00 malam..

"Hai," jawabku sekenanya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Draco acuh.

"Aku.. aku..."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin menyendiri bukan? Merenungkan kesalahanmu terutama terhadapku. Oh, tidak apa-apa, Granger. Kau tidak akan mengganggumu," katanya dengan seringaian khas Malfoy. Seringaian licik.

Aku menunduk, wajahkku terasa panas. Lalu aku memandangnya dan bertanya," Lalu, apa urusanmu ke sini, Malfoy?"

"Urusanku bukan urusanmu. Urusi saja urusanmu Mudblood."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pergi dari ruang Astronomi itu dengan mata sembab. Kupikir, malam ini perasaan aneh ini akan hilang. Tetapi, ternyata tidak... Perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi dan menusukku (POL!). Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya menghadapinya.

Bayangan trus menghampiri

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, perasaan ini semakin gencar menusuk hatiku yang sudah terluka ini. Semenjak kejadian itu pula, otakku menjadi tidak beres dan selalu terbayang dia.

Kemanapun kucoba pergi

Semenjak itu aku berubah menjadi murung, tidak seceria yang dulu. Semenjak itu pula teman-temanku semakin sering menginterogasiku ketika aku kedapatan melamun maupun lesu. Di kelas, di Aula Besar, dan terutama di ruang rekreasi Gryfindor. Semenjak itu pula aku selalu menghindari siapapun dan selalu menenggelamkan diri di lautan buku ataupun merenung di tepi danau bisa juga memandangi bintang bertabur langit di menara Astronomi.

Adakah dia peduli...

Semenjak aku merenung, aku selalu berpikir, Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti diriku? Pernahkah dia peduli terhadapku? Kujawab tidak. Dan selalu tidak. Tetapi, atmosfer di sekitarku mengatakan iya. Dan selalu iya. Aku muak dengan omong kosong mereka.

Lemahku lemah

Bisakah aku menjadi orang lain yang tidak punya perasaan?

Tak berdaya...

Semenjak itu, aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengan musuhnya di hadapan Draco. Padahal, sebenarnya aku tidak berdaya dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya. Karena, setiap aku melihat wajahnya, aku selalu terbayang di malam hari, saat bung tidur mulai meracuni diriku.

Salahkah bila..

Apakah aku salah? Ataukah... Perasaanku yang salah? Ataukah waktu yang salah? Aku ingin sekali menyalahkan dan mengutuk keadaan yang menghantuiku, termasauk para atmosfer, waktu, dan suasana. Sumpah, aku ingin sekali mengutuknya. Tapi tidak bisa

Ku tak henti mengharapkannya...

Oh, Tuhan. Perasaan ini. Mengapa aku selalu mengharapkannya? Tidak bisakah aku melupakannya? Atau bisakah aku bertukar perasaan ini dengan orang lain?

Oh, meskipun akhirnya...

Aku tahu, jika aku menyatakan perasaan ini kepadanya...

Ku tahu dia hanya membuatku terluka...

Dia pasti menolakku mentah-mentah dan mengejekku di depan umum. Itu hanya akan menoreh lubang kesakitan yang lebih dalam pada hatiku. Lebih baik, aku pendam saja perasaan ini sendirian. Berharap, dia akan membalas perasaanku kapan saja

xxxxXXXXxxxx

**A/N :** *pundung parah* Fic one-shoot pertama Dramione gue yang sangat-teramat-abal-gaje-dan-nista... Maaf, ya readers karena gue kurang pengetahuan tentang Harry Potter. Sebenernya, gue udah sering nonton film-nya, tapi gak terlalu tahu teman-temannya Draco kayak Blaise Zabini, Theodorre Nott, Pansy Parkinson, dll. Gue Cuma tau temen-temennya Hermione. Jadi kalo ada kesalahan atau ke_nyelip_an, mohon dimaafkan *nunduk-nunduk*. Sekian dan terimakasih. Tetap sayangi mantan dan pacar anda(Lho?).

Jangan lupa klik tombol Review di bawah ini.


End file.
